


Chele’s Lament

by name_me_regret



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Grief, Mourning, Sad Puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:46:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/name_me_regret/pseuds/name_me_regret
Summary: She doesn’t understand that her mother is gone...





	Chele’s Lament

**Author's Note:**

> A small original work of my friend’s dogs...

And the howling sounded louder and louder as the minutes ticked by; one might think the poor beast was being killed as its mournful sounds melded with the sounds of the night. The crickets pulsed with the lament, her snout lifted toward the sky, as if searching but when there was no answering howl, she cried out again.

Chele wept and begged for her mother to return, but her mother was gone. Her mother was dead, and there was no way to make the poor dog understand this beyond the grief and the pain her absence brought her.


End file.
